Linha Asteristica 2: Mr Granger responde
by Mina Kon
Summary: Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida correlhe mal? Sentese confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudálo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios responderá às suas questõe


Linha asteristica 2: Mr. Granger responde

Está com sérios problemas psicológicos? A vida corre-lhe mal? Sente-se confuso? A linha asteristica está aqui para ajudá-lo! A nossa equipa de técnicos especializados (também conhecidos como personagens fictícias de contos fictícios) responderá às suas questões existências!

Sessão 2:

Emissor: Uma entidade não identificada de nome igualmente não identificável Tânia pergunta a Mr. Granger, do anime Beyblade:

"Oh avozinho todo-poderoso! Ultimamente os coelhos não me saem da cabeça e até sonho com eles…e sinto-me um pouco confusa…o que quer dizer? "

Valha-me deus, mas os nossos leitores estão convencidos que isto é mesmo uma linha erótica! Primeiro o tamanho das mãos, e agora coelhos! E a devassidão não tem limites, caros espectadores! Como irá Mr. Granger reagir a isto? Pessoal, a linha asteristica acabou de começar!

"Olá menina! Daqui o vó Granger, passou bem? Eu não infelizmente, estas artroses e abcessos renais dão cabo de mim! Estou tolhidinho dos movimentos! Imagine então que agora não consigo dar à volta à cidade a pé coxinho com o Tyson às cavalitas sem me sentir um pouco fatigado! A idade menina, é uma tristeza…

Mas adiante. Então está com problemas gastronómicos, é? Coitadita, não pode comer carne é isso? A sua religião não o permite? Será budista? São uma tristeza as religiões extremistas, levam uma pessoa à loucura…Ai menina deixe-se dessas coisas! Onde já se viu, não é um coelhito a mais ou a menos dos milhares que se consomem que a há-de meter no inferno! Com certeza que tem pecados muitos piores que esse! Vamos ser honestos querida, no mundo de hoje não há santos, quer-me convencer que a menina é a reencarnação da virgem? Deve ser mais uma vadia que anda por ai! Sem ofensa claro. Todos temos um pouco de vadios (e de bicha) dentro de nós, sempre ouvir dizer.

Claro que pode ser outra coisa. A menina é diabética? Oh disparate, coelhos não têm açúcar (não pois não? Ai credo, já sinto o colesterol a disparar). Então a menina é celíaca! Oh, coelho não é cereal, esqueça…Nem deve fazer mal à saúde. Ai, um refogadinho já cantava…Olhe, se não fosse a minha figadeira, eu dizia-lhe!

Espere lá…sonhos com coelhos….MAS A MENINA ESTÁ GRAVIDA?? Ai virgem santíssima, não me diga uma coisa dessas! Na sua idade? Que desgraça filha! Quem foi o ordinário? Diga-me que eu desfaço-o! Coitadita, tão novinha e já condenada! Espere, mas eu não sei a sua idade…Disparate, a menina pode bem ser uma reformada de 80 e tais sem mais nada para fazer da vida! Ai que alivio!

…Reformadas de 80 anos podem ter filhos? Olhe, eu já não percebo este mundo…

Olhe, já não sei que lhe liga…é um caso complicado o seu, menina…Espere um momento, o meu neto está-me a dizer para eu analisar a questão dum ponto de vista mais erótico. Não percebi Tyson, o que é erótico?

…

Hum…oh por favor filho, que disparate, achas que a menina…Oh meu deus!!!

SUA POOORCA! Ta achando que isto aqui é consultório sexual? Eu tenho cara de analista pornográfico? (Está calado Tyson, não era suposto responderes sua anta!) Olhe menina, eu não tenho nada a ver com as suas fantasias eróticas naturalistas! Onde já se viu, coelhos! E ainda por cima nem é fantasia decente! Aonde já se viu, coelhos! No meu tempo eram camelos! Isso sim era uma fantasia decente! Ernotico, como disse o Tyson! (sim sim erótico, foi o que eu disse) Agora coelhos…Valha-me deus, a depravassão desta geração choca-me…

Eu recuso-me a responder a essa pergunta! Onde já se viu, eu sou um velhinho com moral! E não vão comprar a minha…

Sua resposta: (vadia, a chefe ameaçou cortar a minha reforma e me por num asilo se eu não respondesse.) Menina, isso é um claro indício de maternidade. Vá fazer uma ecografia quanto antes (não me venha com essa desculpa de que é virgem, sim? Vocês hoje em dia já nem nascem mais virgens), mude de alimentação, corte nas hortaliças e legumes e coma muita carne vermelha, que o seu mal é fome. Adeus menina, mande notícias da criança depois. Felicidades,

Mr. Asdrúbal Etelvino Augusto Granger

Rua do prado murcho, 6969, Nagasaki, Japão

Mais uma dúvida de cariz extremamente complexo resolvida! Obrigado Mr. Granger, obrigado Tânia, obrigado a todos os leitores! Não se esqueçam de na saída deixarem as suas recomendações e sugestões na caixinha roxa das reviews!

Kissies, Mina


End file.
